


Rufus

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Elena's Boys [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	Rufus

“Elena, what is it?”

 

Rufus was working on the reports from Junon. He read them carefully, twice through and them sat back to summarize them to himself, before cross-referencing them with toher reports and files to get a complete picture.

 

This was a task he did alone. And while he would tolerate brief interruptions he did not encourage them. But here I stood, questioning my own sanity just a bit.

 

“Reno is bored, sir. He told me that he was thinking of going in search of Rude's explosives to fill his time and I offered to keep him entertained some other way.” My voice held nothing beyond professionalism and honestly other than the small amount of nervousness that Rufus still induced in me that is all this was about.

 

Well, that and keeping Reno from blowing up the entire house.

 

“He advised me that the only way he could be more entertained for a longer period of time, thus saving the entire house from ruin, was if I were to come in here, interrupt your work and convince you to kiss me.” Back straight, hands crossed in front of me, I did not care what Rufus's answer was going to be. Kissing handsome (and frequently NOT handsome) men was just one of the tools in my Turk arsenal.

 

Rufus looked unamused. Sighing, he leaned back in his desk chair and looked bored. He motioned for me to come closer and I did, stopping about six inches from his legs. This was compeletely absurd.

 

“You realize that while I value your contributions to the Turks as well as to the running of my present affairs, you are lacking a great deal that makes you even remotely appealing to me?” He thought this was rather stupid, too.

 

But we both knew Reno too well.

 

“Yes, sir. I am fully aware of everything that is lacking in my appeal to you.” Namely rooster red hair, scarlet facial tattoos, a sloppily worn suit, and a penis.

 

We both sighed in perfect understanding. We DID know Reno too well.

 

Rufus shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Let's give him a good show then, shall we?”

 

I nodded once, “As you say, sir.”

 

Rufus stroked his hands down the back of my legs, pulling me forward to stand between his legs. I cupped his face in my hands and stroked my thumbs over his eyelids. He grabbed my ass and captured my lips, his tongue slipping between them to play across my teeth. I flicked my own tongue over his in short, rapid motions before we let both tangle and wind together for a minute before breaking apart.

 

I took a step back and Rufus adjusted my tie for me. I brushed invisible dirt off his suit.

 

“You know what you are doing, Elena. That was.... Not unpleasant.”

 

“Likewise, sir. Do you need anything?” Reno wasn't lying. The man was a Master. Sort of sickening and not at all my type, but hey. A fantastic kisser is a thing of beauty.

 

“No, thank you Elena.”

 

I turned to go and Rufus called to me before I opened the door.

 

“Send Reno in, if you would.”

 

I nodded that I would and left his office. I slapped Reno, took ten gil from him and sent him to his doom before I headed to my room to brush my teeth. Amazing kisser or not, UGH. Blonde, hairgel, white suit.

 

SO not what I wanted in my mouth.


End file.
